Briser la Glace
by Horoue
Summary: Un certain blond, touché et usé par les remarques décide de prendre des mesures drastiques. Un roux qui se rend compte qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir des limites question patience. Une équipe qui part en vrille. Une petite fic sur la relation conflictuel entre Deidara et Sasori.
1. Un froid terrible

**Coucou, voici ma première fic sur le manga Naruto, j'en est déjà écris sans les publier. C'est un ****SasoDei avec une alternance des point de vue de nos deux artistes :)**

**Voilà, bonne lecture à vous**  
**-Les personnage ne ****m'appartienne pas-**

* * *

**Briser la Glace**

Il faisait un froid terrible, Deidara regrettait de ne pas avoir quelque chose de plus chaud que le manteau de l'organisation. Aussi représentatif qu'il soit, il ne tenait absolument pas chaud. Il gardait les bras serrés autour de lui, tentative à demi vaine pour garder un peu de chaleur, et tentait de suivre son coéquipier. Coéquipier, qui, lui, n'avait aucune difficulté à avancé dans la neige et contre le vent. Le marionnettiste, imperturbable, progressait sans être gêné par le froid, étant une marionnette lui même, il y était insensible. Deidara marchait derrière lui, dans ses traces, pour facilité ses pas dans la neige, et plus ou moins tenir le rythme.

C'était une étrange impression que l'absence de nuages de condensation venant du roux, il paraissait encore moins vivant que d'habitude à Deidara. Quand à lui, le blond, produisait de grandes voluptes blanche et tremblais de la tête au pieds.

\- Cesse de claquer des dents gamin. Le somma soudain la voix de Sasori, faisant sursauter l'expert de l'explosion.

\- Tch... Il caille au cas ou tu n'aurais pas sentit, hm. Répondit-il agacé de ne même pas s'être aperçut des tremblements de sa mâchoire.

\- Tu n'as qu'à avancer plus vite.

\- On marche depuis ce matin Danna.

\- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, tu es tellement lent que...

\- Hm. Tu peux parler tu es deux fois plus lent que moi dans l'horreur roulante qui te sert d'armure habituellement. Ton épouvantail ne pourrait même pas avancer dans cette neige. Et tu ne voulais pas que je nous transporte avec une de mes créations, alors ne remet pas la faute sur moi, hm.

Sasori se tourna pour lui lancer un de ses regards noir de tueur, le blond était habitué, il savait un peu près (vaguement) où se situaient les limites qu'il ne devait pas franchir. Il avait été un peu loin, mais il en avait vraiment ras-le-bol de crapahuter dans la neige depuis le début de la journée et même depuis le jour précédant.

\- Une de tes créations ? Par ce que tu crois encore que tes amas de terre grossièrement mâchée sont des créations artistique ? Demanda froidement le roux.

\- Hm. Mon art est tout autant, si ce n'est plus artistique que tes pantins articulés ! S'énerva Deidara de plus en plus agacé.

Une nouvelle dispute commençait.  
C'était toujours la même chose.  
Deidara ne comprenait pas, et n'aimait pas, le concept artistiques de Sasori mais il concevait parfaitement que l'autre ne puisse pas avoir les même goûts d'artiste que lui; ce que le roux, lui, ne pouvait concevoir même avec l'expérience des années. À chaque accrochage le marionnettiste piétinait sa passion pour les explosion et son art de la modélisation de l'argile. Par contre si Deidara s'avisait de trop critiqué l'art de l'autre il recevait des menaces de mort.

\- "_tout autant, si ce n'est plus_"... répéta Sasori le visage impassible. Deidara sentit que le roux allait sans doute agir. Et il esquiva la seconde suivante un fendant, du mortel, câble ventral du marionnettiste.

\- Ne va pas trop loin gamin... le chef a décidé que tu serais mon équipier, ça ne veux pas dire que j'ai l'interdiction de te tuer. Averti froidement Sasori, son câble se balançant d'un air menaçant.

Deidara se retint de répliquer et resta silencieux.

Il avait froid, il commençais à avoir faim et il en avait marre. Il était fatigué de toute ses conneries, comme s'il avait demander à entrer dans l'Akatsuki ! Si se crétin de marionnettiste se souvenait, il avait été forcé de remplacer un des tarés, Orochimaru, qui avait décidé de mettre les voiles. Il n'avait jamais demander à se retrouver à jouer les pions remplaçables dans une bandes de psychopathes meurtriers de renommé international. Il vivait très bien quand il était mercenaire solitaire. De toute manière il n'avait jamais intéressé personne pour lui même, c'est ses ninjutsu qui intéressaient les gens, donc niveau changement, l'organisation n'avait rien fait pour lui, à part l'emprisonner et lui prendre sa liberté.

Ils se remirent à marcher.

Au bout d'un moment Deidara, vraiment trop transi de froid et affamé, s'arrêta tout bonnement et dégagea un coin pour s'assoir.

\- Qu'est ce tu fiche ! Grogna Sasori en s'arrêta pour lancer un regard mauvais au blond.

\- Je fais une pause, il est plus de cinq heure de l'après-midi ça fait neuf heures qu'on marche et j'en est marre. Tu n'as qu'à continuer sans moi si tu es si pressé. Répondit Deidara tout en soufflant sur ses doigts glacé avant de tirer de quoi manger de son sac. Sasori toujours inexpressif resta un moment immobile avant de finalement s'assoir à son tour en fusillant Deidara du regard.

Le blond l'ignora et entama de sustenter son estomac.

-En faite je devrais t'ajouter à ma collection. Tu serais beaucoup moins pénible, plus docile et puis je ne pense pas que Pain voit la différence. Dit Sasori au bout d'un long moment.

Deidara serra les dents et continua de manger en s'efforçant de faire abstraction de cette insupportable roux. Pour une fois il n'était pas d'humeur à se battre avec lui. Ce dernier intrigué et amusé par le mutisme de son collègue, qu'il croyait bouder poursuivit ses remarques.

\- Ta gueule ! Craqua finalement Deidara en se levant après une remarque de trop. Il jeta un regard noir et blessé à Sasori qui ouvrait les yeux surpris, puis se détournant il partit. Marchant rageusement au travers du manteau de neige qui lui montait jusqu'au genoux.

\- Deidara, l'appela le roux dans son dos.

\- Fout moi la paix, hm !

\- Deidara...

Le blond l'ignora et accéléra, il voulait mettre le plus de distance entre lui et l'autre. Seulement il était tant énervé qu'il ne pu sentir qu'au dernier moment les fils de chakra du marionnettiste venir se coller à lui, et donc il ne pu esquiver. Stoppé en plein mouvement il ne pouvais plus bouger.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive cette fois ? Demanda Sasori en lui faisant reposer le pieds, qu'il avait lever dans son mouvement, au sol, puis en le tournant face à lui.

\- Relâche moi tout de suite Akasuna... Grogna Deidara bouillant de colère.

\- Oh c'est nouveau ça ! Sourit Sasori devant son nom, avant de reprendre son air froid: Répond à ma question morveux. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard plusieurs secondes.

\- Lâche moi, se répéta le prisonnier son le même ton qu'avant.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu essais de me menacer, tu veux vraiment que je te tue ? Se moqua Sasori.

Le blond grinça des dents et laissa les bouches de ses mains s'ouvrirent.

* * *

Sasori sentit soudain ses fils de chakra se faire envahir, surpris par la sensation de "possession", il ne lui venait pas d'autres mots, il coupa ses fils immédiatement.

«_C'est Deidara qui... impossible ?_» pensa t-il.

* * *

Deidara fit apparaître un grand oiseau d'argile et sauta dessus sans attendre que le roux reprenne ses esprit il décampa. Plus il serait loin de la source de sa colère mieux il se porterait.

* * *

Sasori revint rapidement de sa surprise et voyant le blond voler au loin sur son oiseau, il se lança à sa poursuite. Personne ne pouvait se dépêtrer des fils de chakra une fois ceux-ci coller, il avait quelques questions à poser à ce môme, et le blond lui donnerait des réponses qu'il le veuille ou non.

À son très grand agacement Sasori ne parvint pas à rattraper son coéquipier. Arrivant au repère de l'Akatsuki, il ré-endossa sa marionnette Hiruko, et préféra aller faire son rapport avant de partir à la recherche du blond pour lui refaire le portrait. Mais Pain le renvoya, apparemment le rapport de leur mission avait déjà été fait. Sasori se demanda ce qui prenait vraiment à Deidara, le blond détestait Pain. Soupirant d'agacement il alla chercher Deidara et monta à l'étage du repère pour se rendre à la chambre du blond.

En arrivant dans le couloir il tomba nez à nez avec Konan qui sortait de la chambre de Deidara. La seule chose qu'il vu du blond, avant qu'il ne ferme vivement la porte, fut ses cheveux et un fugace éclat bleu de ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la jeune femme le devança.

\- Votre binôme va être dissous quelque temps Sasori, va te reposer Pain ne devrait pas tarder à te donner une nouvelle mission.

Le marionnettiste en fut tellement sur les fesses qu'il ne réagit pas quand Konan passa à côté de lui pour partir. D'une il ne pouvais techniquement pas être fatigué, et de deux «_Quwa !?_» il n'avait absolument pas compris ce qu'elle lui avait dit, comment ça leur binôme était dissous ?

* * *

**Voili-voulou :D  
Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Review ?**

**Sinon, je m'excuse si vos yeux on été irrités par les fautes, je vais faire en sorte de vite le faire corriger ^^  
Merci de m'avoir lue en tout cas**


	2. Incompréhension

**Voilà me revoilà :) je vous ai manqué ?**

**Arrive donc le chapitre 2 de cette fic,  
Bonne lecture à vous :)**

**-Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas-**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Cloué sur place Sasori resta dans le couloir un long moment. S'il comprenait bien ce qui c'était passé, Deidara avait demander à ne plus faire équipe avec lui... Pour le coup il était perdu. Il savait le blond rancunier, mais au point d'aller jusqu'à demander à Pain ou Konan de s'isoler. La marionnettiste se demanda s'il n'avait pas finalement une grosse boulette. Pas que ce gamin insupportable lui soit indispensable, non, mais le blond était le seul artiste de l'Akatsuki outre lui. S'ébrouant il décida de demander directement à l'intéressé ce qu'il avait contre lui. Mais cette fois il allait essayer d'agir avec discernement. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la chambre du blond et...

\- Hey ! Sasori ! Brailla quelqu'un de l'autre bout du couloir.

Le roux tourna sa marionnette avec un lourd soupire. Hidan avança jusqu'à lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Pain nous a dit que tu faisait équipe avec nous pour la prochaine mission.

Sasori resta impassible, de l'extérieur du moins.

\- Blondi est trop fatigué pour que tu face équipe avec ? Ou il est encore tomber malade ?

\- Malade... marmonna Sasori sans comprendre, Deidara n'était jamais malade.

\- Ha, pfff il ferais mieux de se garder des forces. Soupira le jashin en secouant la tête. T'entend Blondi ! C'est pas parce que tu bosse avec des super immortels qu'il faut te négliger ! Ajouta Hidan en criant, tapant à la porte avec le point. Bon aller vient Sasori, sinon Kakuzu va nous faire une crise si on arrive en retard.

L'ancien ninja de Suna suivit l'albinos à la faux jusqu'à l'entré du repère. Là Kakuzu les attendait une mallette à la main, sans rien dire il pris la route laissant les deux autres le suivre. Sasori avait bien demander à Hidan quel était leur mission pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'entrer mais, celui-ci avait été incapable de lui dire. Agacé de la situation il finit par demander à Kakuzu.

\- On doit assassiner un mercenaire gênant.

\- Nan il te parle de la mission Kaku, pas de ton pactole perso ! Intervint Hidan les mains derrière la tête.

\- Récolte d'informations sur les réceptacles, et les actions des armées de l'alliance dans un village. Repris Kakuzu après un regard noir blasé à son coéquipier aux cheveux blanc.

* * *

Sasori revint quelques jours plus tard de sa mission avec Kakuzu et Hidan. En voyant la silhouette du repère à l'horizon, il fut si soulagé qu'il laissa un soupire de contentement lui échapper. Cette mission en trio avait été horrible. Heureusement pour l'organisation Sasori devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas comment venir à bout de Hidan l'immortel, car sinon le jashin ne serait jamais revenue du voyage. Il ne parlerait même pas de Kakuzu, qu'il leur avait fait perdre une journée et demie pour empocher la prime du mercenaire. Sasori devait impérativement parler à Pain, pour retrouver son équipier artiste. Il n'y avait définitivement que le blond qui était potable dans cette organisation de cinglés.

Par ce que entre: le croyant fanatique qui passait son temps à découper des morceaux êtres vivants, ceux des autres ou les siens; et la poupée vaudou grippe-sous (_pire qu'oncle Picsous_) qui n'écoutait que l'appel de ses billets vert chéri... Sasori avait franchement cru qu'il allait devenir fou.

En rentrant Kakuzu disparue compter son argent, s'il avait décroché cinq mot de toutes la mission ça avait été pour argumenter afin d'aller chercher sa prime. Hidan s'éclipsa lui aussi pour aller faire on ne sait quel rituel sanglant à son dieux. Sasori, fatigué moralement par les deux, partit quant à lui en direction de la cuisine, il avait bien envie de se prendre un truc à boir. Mais lorsqu'il entra il vit qu'elle n'était pas déserte.

Deidara se trouvait accoudé à la table face à un verre ou pétillait un médicament. Sasori resta silencieux, le blond ne semblait pas avoir perçut sa présence, et plus généralement il ne semblait pas très bien. Il était penché sur la table comme si il allait tomber s'il ne s'y appuyait pas et avait une main appuyer sur son front qui cachait ses yeux. Le roux s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand...

\- Ben alors blondi, t'es toujours malade !?

Sasori se fit la réflexion qu'il allait vraiment tuer l'albinos, pour le renvoyer près de son dieu à la noix.

\- La ferme, ou je vais t'envoyer valser... Grogna le blond en tournant son regard vers l'entré de la pièce, voulant sans doute lancer un regard noir à Hidan. Mais lorsqu'il vit Sasori il se contenta d'attraper son verre et de le boir avant de ce lever, en retenant comme il pu une grimasse, et de partir.  
Sasori voulu parler mais fut, encore, coupé par Hidan.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il a encore chopé ?

À bout le marionnettiste finit par craquer. Il frappa le jashin, le séparant de sa faux, avant de l'emprisonner dans la queue de Hiruko et de le plaquer dans le premier mur venue

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu me coupe la parole, Hidan... Fit-il avec menace en trainant sur le prénom.

\- Aïïïeeeee ! Bordel Sasori !

Le roux accentua la pression autour de l'albinos.

\- D'accord, d'accord, d'accord ! Cria finalement. Je te couperais plus ! Lâche moi !

Sasori attendit quelques secondes puis relâcha Hidan.

\- C'était quand la dernière fois que tu la vue malade ?

\- La dernière fois que vous être rentré de mission, Itachi et Kisame en parlaient. Répondit-il en se relevant en grimaçant.

Sasori ignora les pleurnicheries de l'autre et récupéra une bouteille avant de monter vers les chambres.

Cette fois bien décidé à parler à Deidara, le marionnettiste se dirigea directement vers la chambre du blond. Et... resta une bonne minute devant à fixer la poignée. Il avait d'abord voulu entrer comme ça, en ouvrant en grand la porte, comme les quelques fois ou il était venue récupérer le gamin car il était en retard pour partir en mission. Mais vu le climat actuel entre eux... enfin l'attitude que Deidara adoptait vis à vis de lui. S'il agissait avec son pragmatique habituel, il allait recevoir une bombe au visage directe. «_Mm..._» Sasori réfléchissait à comment faire irruption chez son collègue sans l'énerver immédiatement, enfin plus qu'il ne l'était déjà apparemment envers lui, et tout de même garder sa fierté.

Comme si une quelconque entité supérieur était à l'écoute de ses réflexions, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même, débarrassant heureusement ou malheureusement le roux du choix qu'il avait à faire. Il se retrouva face à face avec... une réplique de Deidara en glaise. Aussi surpris que lui le clone d'argile écarquilla les yeux avant d'amorcer un mouvement pour claquer la porte au nez de l'ex-ninja de Suna. Sasori réagit par réflexe et retint la porte.

\- Deidara, on doit parler.

Le clone tenta de forcer la porte à se fermer, quitte à sectionner les membres de bois de la marionnette du roux.

\- Deid...

\- Je veux pas te parler moi, hm ! Maintenant lâche cette porte !

\- Tu vas encore bouder combien de temps gamin !? Lança Sasori contrarier de se faire congédier ainsi.  
Une paume de main se présenta brusquement devant le visage de Hiruko, dans l'espace entre le cadre et la porte, une paume de main qui lui fit une grimace de colère avant de lui lancer un oiseau explosif. Bousculé plus loin par le souffle de la détonation Sasori avait tout juste eu le temps de se protéger avec sa queue articulé.

Pendant qu'il relevait les yeux le clone de glaise sortait et fermait la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu n'as qu'à parler, hm, j'ai autre chose à faire moi. Lâcha t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Sasori était contraint à deux possibilités: soit il démolissait la porte pour parler entre quatre yeux avec le blond, soit il suivait le clone d'argile. La première solution étant hautement destructrice pour son objectif de refaire équipe avec Deidara, il se décida à suivre la création ambulante.

\- Pourquoi tu as demander qu'on ne face plus équipe ? Demanda t-il tout en profitant qu'il n'y ai personne dans les parages pour glisser sa bouteille à l'intérieur de Hiruko.

\- Pourquoi tu pose la question, hm ? Je suis plus supportable que Hidan et Kakuzu ? Répliqua t-il ironiquement, via son clone.

\- Tu tombe souvent malade soudain, comme ça ? Questionna Sasori tentant de changer de sujet. Jamais il n'avouerait ce qu'il avait pensé après la mission avec l'autre duo de tarés.

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse !? Répondit-il sèchement, dans la seconde.

\- J'essai de comprendre ce qui t'arrive gamin, expliqua le roux en avalant une gorgé de sa boisson.

\- ... C'est nouveau ça, hm.

\- Il paraît que tu mange peu et...

\- Ha ! Par ce que c'est maintenant que tu te rappel que j'ai besoin de trois apports de nourriture par jour ? Se moqua t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

Sasori resta silencieux, il était curieux de voir dans quel but Deidara avait crée un clone de lui. La réplique du blond récupéra une boite verte et blanche qui se trouvait sur la table, la fourrant dans une poche il ouvrit ensuite le frigo et pris un plat préparé.  
«_Il c'est crée un clone pour faire ses courses à la cuisine ?_» Réfléchi Sasori abéré.

Le clone du blond se retourna et fronça les sourcils:

\- Qu'est ce que t'as à me fixer comme un poisson frit ! S'exclama t-il agacé. T'as finit ton interrogatoire, pousse toi de la porte.

Sur le coup Sasori se demanda comment son vis à vis savait ce qu'il faisait dans sa marionnette puis voyant une occasion d'empêcher le blond de le fuir, il se reprit.

\- Non, je n'ai pas finit gamin.

\- Akasuna pousse tes grosses fesses en bois du chemin de cette porte !

\- Je veux savoir comment tu t'es libéré de l'emprise de mes fils de chakra. **{vous les aviez oublier ceux-là pas vrai}**

Deidara le regarda avec colère.

\- Si tu pose cette question c'est que tu es stupide monsieur j'ai-des-capacités-d'analyse-supérieur-à-toi-gamin, hm. Dit-il en avançant jusqu'à se trouver à moins de un mètre. Maintenant sort toi de là ou bien mon art va se charger de te pousser ! Poursuivit le blond en fixant Sasori.

Si il y avait bien une chose que Sasori détestait c'était que les gens le regarde de haut, certes Hiruko faisait 1m25 mais c'était pas une raison, déjà que même sortit de sa marionnette Deidara restait plus grand que lui... Bref il était entrain de bouillir intérieurement, tout en suivant le défit de regard avec le blond, quand une petite voix de son subconscient lui rappela un détail:  
«_Juste comme ça, le mur du couloir est pas loin derrière. Ça m'étonnerais qu'on se le prenne pas si le gamin décide de faire Boum. Je dis ça, je dis rien moi_». Reconsidérant également que son objectif était de réunifier son équipe Sasori recula finalement pour laisser passer le blond, après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard noir.

\- Je serais tôt ou tard, déclara t-il pour garder contenance.

Deidara ne fit aucun commentaire et s'en alla simplement à sa chambre.

Sasori ne le suivit pas, préférant retrouver son atelier pour s'occuper de ses marionnettes, il était trop énervé pour espéré continuer la discussion.  
Manipulant avec application les membres d'un pantin il se saisit de ses outils de l'autre main et entama son ouvrage. Tout en travaillant il réfléchissait à son... non, ses problèmes. À savoir: reformer son équipe, et, trouver la cause à l'origine de sa situation actuel; par ce qu'il c'était bien passer quelque chose pour que Deidara soit hystérique comme ça. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Même en rembobinant ses souvenirs de leur retour de mission et de leur énième accrochage il ne voyait pas ce qui était différent des autres fois. À part la température, qui devait être plus froide que d'habitude (en même temps se n'était pas comme s'il sentait la température qu'il faisait, il était en bois lui). Sasori soupira et changea d'outil pour s'attaquer à une autre partie du pantin.  
Peut être avait-il poussé le bouchon trop loin quand Deidara était entrain de manger et qu'il ne répliquait pas ? C'était difficile à dire pour lui qui ne savait plus ce qu'était les émotions humaine. Il repris le court de ses pensés pour se remémorer les détails du comportement du blond, afin de déterminer ce qu'il avait.

Soudain le rouquin fronça les sourcils, pourquoi Deidara avait-il crée un clone alors que la cuisine était simplement l'étage en dessous ? Habituellement le gamin utilisait un clone pour piéger son adversaire ou pour se préserver des attaques directes qui aurait passé ses défenses; pas pour faire 300 mètres. Sasori s'arrêta de travailler en fixant le vague, son esprit tournant à mille à l'heure. Si le gamin avait fait un clone pour juste récupérer des choses à la cuisine, c'était qu'il allait plus mal qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, plus loin, dans les plus noir et secrets tréfonds du repère de l'Akatsuki deux hommes discutaient dans une obscure peine ombre, tout juste éclairé par la lueur d'une bougie éloignée. L'un assit au bout d'une longue table, l'autre debout.

-J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'avoir réveillé...

-Vous ne voulez pas que je vous tienne au courant des évènements ?

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe, cette fois ?

-Nous avons capturé un nouveau démon à queue...

-Il c'est passé autre chose ? Ta voix trahi ton hésitation.

-... Juste un léger conflit dans nos rang, dans une des équipes pour être précis.

L'homme assit attendis que son vis à vis développe ses dires.

-L'équipe des artistes semble en pleine dispute. Ils ne veulent plus travailler tout les deux.

-Qui fait parti de cette équipe déjà ?

-Akasuna Sasori, le maitre marionnettiste et Deidara, l'expert des explosifs.

-Il y a une raison à ce conflit ?

-Konan n'a rien pu tiré de Deidara, et Akasuna paraît ne pas avoir compris le pourquoi du comment.

-Dispute de "couple", rend jaloux l'ex-ninja de Suna en faisant équipe avec l'autre.

-"couple" ? Vous croyez que...

-Simple hypothèse.

-Mm, très bien. De toute façon je ne voit pas comment régler ça autrement. Accorda l'homme avant de tourner les tallons.

-Obito.

-Mm ? S'arrêta t-il.

-Ne te prend pas trop au jeux, tu sais bien ce qui va se passer lorsque nous aurons atteint nos objectifs.

-Bien évidement, assura Obito. À Plus tard Madara... Salua t-il l'autre homme en passant la porte.

* * *

**Voilà :)  
Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Review ?**

**Comme pour le chapitre 1, je dois avoir fait plein de fautes. Encore désoler, je pense à faire corrigé, c'est prévue.  
**

**Merci de m'avoir lue, les petits loups, je vous revois au chapitre 3 :D**


	3. Étrange repas

**Coucou :D**

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3, je sais que j'ai mis du temps, désoler mes petits shinobis mais vous savez ce que c'est la fac tout ça tout ça. Cette partie parle un peu plus de tout les membres de l'Akatsuki (sauf 2 qui ferons une apparition plus tard) par ce qu'ils mérites qu'on parle un peu d'eux quand même ^^**

**Enfin voilà ce nouveau chapitre, dont je ne suis pas satisfaite du ****tout mais quoi qu'il en soit  
****Bonne lecture à vous:)**

**-les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas-**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Ce matin Sasori avait pour projet de sortir prendre l'air et tester un peu les mécanismes de sa nouvelle marionnette sur laquelle il avait passer plusieurs nuits. Se plonger entièrement dans la fabrication depuis 2 nuits lui avait fait un peu oublier les problèmes qu'il avait rencontrés avec son collègue ses dernier jours. Malgré qu'il rode durant la journée en guettant une occasion de parlementer la re-formation de son équipe. Quoi qu'il en soit il avait terminé son nouveau jouet et comptait l'essayer dehors. Seulement en traversant la grande sale il tomba sur Deidara. En chaire et en os cette fois. Le blond était assit, ou plutôt, allongé amplement, sur un des fauteuils laissé à disposition et lisait un livre.

Comme si il avait senti qu'il était fixé Deidara leva les nez de sa lecture pour croiser le regard de Sasori.

\- ...

\- Tu sort à nouveau de ta chambre ?

\- Hm, je pourrais te retourner la question, se contenta t-il de répliquer en faisant mine de revenir à son livre. Oh faite tu t'amuse bien avec Hidan ? J'ai déjà entendu celui-ci parler de toi, vous êtes devenu les meilleur amis du monde ? Fit le blond nonchalamment.

\- Tsss... Et tu crois que tu vas faire équipe avec qui maintenant. Itachi va être ravi, il va pouvoir t'avoir à l'oeil ! Répliqua Sasori piqué au vif, il voulais simplement parler et voilà que le blond l'agressait immédiatement.

Vu la tête de Deidara il aurait du s'abstenir, il était de notoriété publique qu'il haïssait Itachi Uchiwa. Le marionnettiste savait que le blond passait en revue ses possibilités, en ce moment. De toute manières il ne restait que l'équipe de Uchiwa.

\- Le chef sais qu'on ne ferait que s'entretuer. Je vais me retrouver avec Konan, hm. Lâcha Deidara, desserrant les doigts de sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, sans pour autant paraitre super réjouit.

\- Deidara sempen ! Deidara sempen !

Sasori et Deidara tournèrent la tête vers les cris qui approchaient. Quelque chose venait. Quelque chose de orange, qui agitait les bras et se déplaçait en sautillant...  
Une... citrouille... ?  
C'était si étonnant que les deux ninjas en restèrent figés et observèrent la chose... heu la personne arriver.

\- Deidara sempen !

\- ... Le blond hésitait à répondre pour le coup. Mais qui était ce type !?

\- Ohh... Sasori sempen est là aussi ! Le type à la tête orange s'agita, pour dire bonjour apparemment, puis se tourna vers le blond.

\- Konan sempen à dit que Tobi sera votre partenaire d'équipe !

\- Tobi ? Il y a quelqu'un qui s'appel Tobi dans l'organisation ? S'informa Deidara.

\- Tobi est un gentil garçon, fit face de citrouille en se désignant.

Là Sasori eu le plus grand mal du monde à ne pas éclater de rire. Deidara (heureusement qu'il était assit) ne réagit pas, enfin il cligna des yeux.

\- Tu es... nouveau, hm... Demanda le blond après un temps, grimaçant d'avance des «sempen» à tout vas qu'il allait subir, et se demandant pourquoi cet attardé parlait de lui même à la troisième personne.

\- Oui, Tobi a été engagé par Pain-sempen hier ! Fit la citrouille toute fière.

\- D'accord... souffla Deidara qu'on aurait dit avoir perdu son âme, avant de se lever et de partir.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre ! Grogna t-il avec un regard noir à Tobi qui allait lui emboiter le pas.

\- Il est trop cool Deidara sempen Tobi est content de faire équipe avec lui. Se réjouit Tobi en parlant à Sasori.

Le marionnettiste, lui, n'avait plus envie de rire. Deidara était prèt à avoir cet énergumène comme équipier, pour l'éviter. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait à la fin, il ne comprenait rien au caprice de se fichu gamin. Le roux fut pris d'une furieuse envie d'encadrer ce Tobi, à côté de lui, dans le mur. Se retenant il partit en direction de l'extérieur il avait besoin de se défouler. «_On verra bien combien de temps il va tenir avec cette tronche de citrouille !_»

* * *

Dans la soirée du lendemain le repas officiel de l'organisation, qui se faisait tout les mois, fut préparé par Konan. Tout les membres devaient être présent, ce mois si il y avait presque tout le monde, seul Itachi et Kisame se trouvaient encore en mission quelque par dans les pays ninja. C'était Pain qui avait instauré ce repas obligatoire, à des fin de sociabilisation. Selon son idée les membres de l'organisation devait côtoyer leurs collègues pour garder une certaine cohésion, malgré le faite qu'il sache parfaitement que dès qu'il aurait quitter la table avec Konan les autres s'insulteraient et tenteraient de se taper dessus.

Comme on peu s'y attendre le repas se déroula calmement, silencieusement mais calmement. Hidan insista pour prier avant de manger et Tobi arriva légèrement en retard, prévenant que Deidara ne viendrait peut être pas par ce qu'il était malade, mais ce fut les seuls bémols. Pain tenait toute l'attention des six attablés.

Arriva ensuite le moment du désert, le moment ou Pain quittait la table. Le roux carotte avait une sainte horreur du sucre. Il salua brevement de la tête le groupe et sorti suivit de Konan emportant sa part de gâteau. La jeune femme ferma derrière eux, jetant tout de même un regard d'avertissement aux membres présent à table, ils n'avaient pas intérêt à faire du bordel.

\- Un revenant, commenta Kakuzu, qui assit face à la porte avait été le premier à voir Deidara entrer quelque temps après.

\- Regardez qui dis ça. Rétorqua le blond en s'assaillant à table à la droite de Tobi. Ce dernier sautant comme un cinglé pour indiquer une place qu'il avait gardé pour son sempen, le forçant à s'assoir là.

\- Tu étais si malade que je prévoyais déjà de récupérer la prime sur ta tête.

\- Non, mais sérieux Kaku tu veux pas arrêtez avec ton fric !?

\- Quoi encore Hidan... Demanda l'interpellé d'un ton blazé.

\- Tu t'entends des fois ? Soupira le jashin abérée en levant le bras et les yeux au ciel. Tu agresse carrément Blondi là, t'as même pas entendu qu'il pose ses fesses, y a des préceptes merde !

\- Et pourquoi tu prend sa défense toi ?

\- Ben…

\- Oui, hm ? D'ou tu te…

\- On est tous collègues, nan ? Blondi faut bien que quelqu'un te soutienne ! Brailla Hidan en coupant la parole au concerné avec un grand sourire en tapant sur la table.

\- Hé Tobi aussi veux soutenir son sempen ! S'écria Tobi en sautillant sur sa chaise.

Le blond secoua la tête «_Qu'est ce qui leur prend à ses deux idiots ? À moins que..._» réfléchi t-il en tournant un regard vers Sasori. Avant de se rappeler qu'il était fâché contre lui et de tourner son attention vers son assiette en se demandant ce que Danna avait encore bien pu raconter sur lui. Que Tobi prenne sa défense, se brave toutou décérébré oui, il pouvait comprendre, mais Hidan… Bon certes il n'était pas en mauvais terme avec le croyant de Jashin, il trouvait même l'immortel au cheveux blanc plutôt marrant mais delà à ce que Hidan se range de son côté contre son camarade d'équipe…

\- Dis pourquoi tu était en retard ? Demanda Zetsu dont toute la tablé avait zappé la présence tant il faisait partit du décor avec son apparence de plante.

\- J'avais pas envie de voir le chef, ça te pose un problème ? Demanda Deidara d'un ton tranquille entre deux bouché de Gyozas au poulet*.

\- Non.

Deidara arrivait aux ramens* qui accompagnait ses Gyozas quand, il se figea le souffle court, avant de renverser sa chaise pour bondir hors de porté de son voisin de gauche; ses mains dans sa chevelure, le visage blême; faisant du faite sursauté toute les personnes attablés.

\- Kakuzu ! S'exclama Hidan en se levant les mains à plat sur la table.  
Sasori s'était lui aussi levé, la queue de Hiruko frémissant et fouettant l'air derrière lui. Tobi et Zetsu eux n'avaient pas bougé, le premier par ce qu'il n'avait apparemment pas saisi ce qui venait de se passer et le second par ce qu'il s'en fichait royalement.

Kakuzu avait quand à lui rangé ses ciseau et examinait la mèche de cheveux qu'il avait entre les doigts. Le marionnettiste roux n'attendit pas plus et passant sur la table il se saisit de Kakuzu dans la queue de scorpion de son pantin, menant le dard de métal venimeux sur la gorge de sa proie. Sasori était fou de rage, cette épouvantail vodoue avait osé toucher aux cheveux de Deidara, alors que lui qui avait fait équipe plusieurs années avec n'avait… jamais pu.

Deidara était tétanisé, il avait trouvé la mèche, à force de tâter ses cheveux, il tenait entre ses mains la mèche écourtée. Il se sentait mal. Kakuzu lui avait coupé une mèche de cheveux… et pas une petite mèche… Le blond sentit sa gorge se serrer et son estomac se contracter accompagner d'une bonne partie de son corps. Il tira sur sa mèche mutilée, qui lui arrivait au niveau du menton, en serra les dents à s'en faire mal. Une seule pensée tournait en rond dans son esprit «_Il m'as coupé les cheveux !_». Il sentit la colère dépasser en flèche l'horreur qui le tétanisait. Personne ne touchait à ses cheveux !

\- Je vais le tuer… souffla t-il en rivant son regard sur son collègue qui c'était improvisé coiffeur.

\- Heu… Blondi tu… bredouilla Hidan, il n'avait jamais vu Deidara aussi en colère.

\- Deidara-sempen ?

\- Je vais le tuer ! Hurla Deidara en plongeant les mains dans ses sacs de glaise.

\- Woo ! Arrête Blondi ! Pris peur Hidan en se jetant sur le blond pour le retenir. Calme toi…

\- Je vais le faire exploser ! Lâche moi que je le tue ! Se débattit Deidara pour tenter de lancer ses créations d'argile.

\- Si tu le tue tu pourra pas le forcer à te faire repousser les cheveux ! Averti le jashin en utilisant le câble de sa faux pour saucissonner l'experts des explosifs.

\- Par ce que tu crois que je vais le laisser m'approcher ! Je vais lui faire la peau !

\- Sempen doit pas faire ça sinon, Pain-sempen va être en colère. Tenta Tobi qui observait la scène en se dandinant sur sa chaise.

\- Tobi liber moi ! Je vais tuer ce…

\- Deidara semper devrait se calmer, proposa Tobi en venant en renfort de Hidan pour retenir le blond.

\- Lâchez moi ! Cria t-il de plus bel. Sinon j'hésiterais pas à vous mettre KO aussi !

\- Ha ha ha, essaie dont Blondi, je suis immortel tu te rappel ! Et tu m'écoute ? Waa ! Calme… toi par Jashin !

\- Je vais repeindre le décor avec ses tripes grâce à mon art !

\- Ha ! Hidan-sempen, Deidara sempen fait peur à Tobi ! Se plain Tobi en venant se cacher dans le dos du fervent de Jashin.

\- Ha non, commence pas toi ! Retourne le tenir ! Brailla Hidan en flanquant un coup de pieds à Tobi pour le pousser.

* * *

\- Sasori lâche moi. Dis calmement Kakuzu sans se préoccuper des cris et des envies de meurtre émanant de Deidara.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu à fait ça Kakuzu ? Demanda Sasori sans pouvoir contrôler avec un total succès sa colère qui transparu dans son ton.

\- Ça te regarde ? Quoi que, je n'ai pas de cheveux à toi non plus… Sasori des sables rouge.

\- Fait très attention à toi Kakuzu, tu as les yeux plus gros que le ventre, menaça le roux en resserrant sa prise sur l'autre.

\- Ho c'est pas bien tôt finit bande de mécréants ! S'énerva Hidan en projetant une de ses pointes de rituel sur la table entre son coéquipier et Sasori.

\- Hidan…

\- C'est l'heure de prier mon dieu, alors Kaku tu vas faire repousser les cheveux que t'as coupé à Deidara et Sasori te laissera. À moins que vous vouliez que je vous utilise tous pour mon sacrifice à Jashin ! Ordonna Hidan. La tension augmenta d'un cran, avant de finalement retomber.

Kakuzu consenti à faire repousser les cheveux du blond, qu'il fallu convaincre d'approcher pour que l'opération soit possible. Après cela Kakuzu disparu en direction de sa chambre.

\- Ha la la… quelle plaie celui-là quand il s'y met, soupira Hidan.

\- …

\- Tien Gamin, fit Sasori en tendant sa mèche coupé, qu'il avait récupéré, au blond.

Deidara récupéra l'objet du délit sans rien dire.

\- Bon, moi je vais honoré Jashin ! Blondi, Saso, Tob, Zesu, les salua t-il, partant en agitant la main.

\- Hm…

\- …

\- Au revoir Hidan-sempen, lança Tobi en agitant la main comme un fou. Deidara sempen, Hidan-sempen aime donner des surnoms, non ?

\- Hm… question idiote tête de citrouille.

* * *

**_Gyoza au poulet*_** sorte de petit chausson (un ravioli quoi) garnie de poulet haché, se mangeant avec de la sauce soja.  
**_Ramens*_** si vous connaissez le manga Naruto vous savez forcément ce que c'est.

* * *

**Alors :) ça vous à plus ? Reviews pour donner vos avis ?  
****Je sais c'était pas très long, mais j'ai entamé d'écrire le prochain chapitre ;) vous en faite pas,**

**On se retrouve vite :D**


	4. Collaboration compromise

**Chapitre 4**

**Vraiment désoler de tout ce retard fanfiqueurs et fanficqueuses.  
Mais j'attendais d'avoir les résultas de mes examens de fac pour me remettre dans ma fic, au cas ou je doive re-bachotter mes cours pour des rattrapages (vous voyez ce que je veux dire).**

**Tout est cool, j'ai eu de bonnes notes et j'ai mon année donc Champagne ! Heu... pardon Chapitre !**

**Enfin bref, ma vie n'est pas super palpitante :)**

**Voici donc la suite des aventures de nos personnages préféré, dont le cas empire je le craint (a ce niveau y a t-il encore quelque chose à faire ?).**

**-Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas-**

* * *

Il y a quelques mois, Deidara et Tobi son nouveau partenaire de mission avaient eux pour ordre de se rendre au pays de l'Eau, dans un hameau près du village caché de la brume (Kirigakure). Leur objectif était de débarrasser l'organisation d'un gêneur. Ils n'avaient pas donner de nouvelles depuis qu'ils étaient partit mais des bruits avaient couru sur une catastrophe qui avait couté la vie à plusieurs hommes. Pain avait l'air satisfait de ce que ses sources lui avait rapporté. Et ses 2 agents de la, depuis quelque temps, célèbre Akastuki ne tarderaient pas à rentrer.

Ceux-ci n'étaient même vraiment pas loin et passaient, au moment ou vous lisez ses lignes, les grandes portes du repaire principale de l'organisation et s'avançaient dans le couloir menant au salon. Non sans vacarme, il va de soit:

-Deidara-sempen ! Deidara-sempen !

-Lâche moi bordel ! Gronda le blond en plantant un pieds dans le visage de Tobi qui gravitait autour de lui, afin de lui faire lâcher prise sur son bras auquel il venait de se pendre.

-Mais Deidara-sempen … ? Tobi est heureux d'avoir réussit sa première mission avec son sempen ! Plaida t-il en s'agrippant cette fois comme un koala au ventre de Deidara. Surement pour lui faire un câlin.

-Hm c'est pas une raison pour me coller ! Dégage ! Brailla de plus belle le blond en se débattant.

Sasori qui traversait le couloir à se moment, les fixa hébété. Deidara avait l'air en meilleur forme et il semblait avoir retrouver son bagou habituel. Étais-ce l'effet de faire équipe avec face de citrouille ? En voyant ce dernier suivre son ex-coéquipier partout comme un petit chien obéissant, Sasori ne pu s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec l'équipe qu'il formait avant avec Deidara. Dans l'équipe d'artiste c'était lui le "chef", le plus mature, le plus calme; Deidara était plutôt expansif, réactif, le plus facétieux, le plus taquin... Maintenant dans l'équipe Deidara et Tobi c'était le blond le "sempen", le plus sérieux et le plus mature; alors que Tobi était un excentrique, parlant de lui à la troisième personne comme un marmot retardé.

Les fais n'avaient rien à voir mais Sasori n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait, ce Tobi était louche et pas net du tout. Il faudrait qu'il le coince dans un coin pour lui poser 2, 3 questions. De plus il avait encore plus envie de tabasser tête d'orange quand il faisait "ça". Avait-il crénon-de-bois besoin de se scotcher au blond comme un enfant de 4 ans en manque chronique d'affection !?

-Tobi est content ! Gazouillait-il toujours agrippé à Deidara.

-Mais tu va me lâcher oui ! En plus tu as dit qu'**on** avait réussit la mission, hm...

Tobi pencha la tête se crispant légèrement.

-C'est **moi** qui est fait tout le boulo si je me rappel bien...

-Tobi a bien observé le travail de son sempen et...

-Hm, je te donne 3 secondes... cour... dit le blond le transperçant du regard avec un rictus de meurtrier. Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase que Tobi avait déjà tracé de l'autre côté du couloir en criant. Cris qui fut suivit par une série d'explosions.

Sasori fixa encore le blond, qui satisfait de sa vengeance prenait le chemin de la cuisine. Il se sentait presque... il ne trouvait pas le mot.

-Jaloux ? Fit une voix dans le dos du marionnettiste.

Se retournant en un éclaire lançant déjà la queue de Hiruko sur l'importun. Itachi esquiva en sautant un peu plus loin, son expression mutique habituel tinté d'un soupçon de sourire (_la commissure droite de sa bouche relevé d'environ 2 millimètres_).

-Je n'apprécie guère qu'on se faufil dans mon dos comme un traitre... commenta le roux en guettant une nouvelle occasion d'attaquer son interlocuteur. Il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs.

...

* * *

**-Quelques jours plus tard-**

-Sasori, je peux te parler une minute.

Le roux suivit Konan dans son bureau, installer dans l'aile supérieur aux chambres, ou seul Pain et Konan avaient normalement accès.

La jeune femme s'assit gracieusement et pris le temps d'écarter une petite pile de papiers sur les quel elle devait travailler, laissant également le loisir à Sasori de prendre place sur le siège lui faisant face.

-Je voudrais aborder ton problème avec Deidara.

-…

-Il va bien falloir régler cette histoire, tu ne crois pas ? Deidara passe son temps enfermé dans sa chambre quand il n'est pas en mission. Et toi tu passe tes nerfs sur tout le monde.

-Je ne passe pas mes nerfs, commenta Sasori en ne laissant rien transparaitre de son mécontentement de se faire gronder comme un vulgaire enfant.

-Tu as voulu et tenté de tuer les autres membres de l'organisation une vingtaine de fois rien que cette semaine. Rétorqua la jeune femme au cheveux bleu laconiquement.

-… ils m'avaient… contrariés…

-Cette situation est intenable, le chef veux que vous vous rabibochiez et vite ! Vous allez à nouveau faire équipe, mais s'il y a blessures ou meurtre entre vous deux… Pain s'occupera personnellement du fautif ou du survivant. C'est claire Sasori ?

Le marionnettiste hocha la tête agacé tout en se demandant comment ils allaient réussir cet exploit.

-Et si je constate des problèmes avec les autres équipes, j'appliquerais des sanctions. Je te laisse faire part de ces quelques points à ton coéquipier. Termina t-elle en congédiant Sasori.

Deidara était allongé sur son lit pour se reposer et tenter de faire passer son mal de tête, quand on frappa à sa porte. «_C'est pas vrai..._». Ce n'était pas tête de citrouille, il aurait braillé de l'autre côté du battant. Lâchant un lourd soupire Deidara leva le bras et toucha de la main son clone d'argile afin de l'activer avec son chakra. Quel que soit la personne qui était à la porte, il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix. Il dirigea donc son clone vers la porte et ouvrit. Découvrant un roux bien connu sur son palier il allait re-claquer la porte au nez de son vis à vis quand celui-ci cria:

-C'est Konan qui m'envoie !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ! Grogna le clone par la volonté de son créateur.

Sasori se retint de soupirer, il en avait assez de parler sur les seuils de porte. De plus il aurait aimé pouvoir sortir de Hiruko pour parler directement avec Deidara plutôt que de le faire avec des intermédiaires.

-Des choses on été décidés nous concernant.

-Il y a pas de "nous", hm.

-On refait équipe, Pain en a marre apparemment. Expliqua Sasori avant que la discussion dégénère.

Deidara et son double soupirèrent et se passèrent tout les deux une main sur le visage.

-Si je refuse, hm, j'encours de gros ennuis c'est ça ? Demanda le clone avec une expression déprimé.

-Konan a parler de sanctions et Pain d'annihilation si l'on reprend le schéma actuel.

-Et l'autre, gueule de citrouille, ils vont en faire quoi ?

-On s'en tape ! S'exclama Sasori, avec une grossièreté inhabituel, énervé d'entendre parler de Tobi.

-… Pfff ça me gave tout ça ! Je suis claqué moi, hm, je verrais ça plus tard ! Dit-il en fermant la porte devant Sasori qui se retrouva à cligner des yeux le nez sur le battant.

* * *

Sasori tint un peu près 24h avant de retourner voir Deidara.

-Aller Gamin répond moi, on doit trouver une entente ou Konan et Pain vont vraiment nous étriper. Deidara… L'appela encore Sasori fatigué de parler à une porte. Il avait presque envie de dire au blond qu'il était prêt à faire des efforts. Las, il sortit de Hiruko sans cesser de l'animer, au cas ou un crétin de croyant au tif blanc passait par là il pourrait faire croire que le marionnettiste était la marionnette.

-Je sais que tu es dans ta chambre Deidara, répond moi à la fin. Le roux se pencha vers la serrure, avec un peu de chance il pourrait apercevoir son collègue par l'interstice.

Rien, aucune trace du blond, pourtant il était assurément dans sa chambre. Il avait fait 3 fois le tour du repaire pour s'en assurer. Observant attentivement les lieux Sasori se dis que quelque chose clochait. Le manteau de l'organisation était là, pendu à un dossier de chaise; le lit était défait… Il vit même un morceau de glaise posé sur le rebord du matelas. Ce n'était pas normal. Deidara avait beau être un adolescent il était un peu maniaque sur les bord et rangeait toujours ses affaires (à sa façon). Il n'aurait jamais laissé de la glaise comme ça à l'abandon.

Pincé par un mauvais présentiment Sasori tira une pochette d'outil de son manteau et crocheta la serrure. En entrant il compris aisément pourquoi l'autre ne lui répondait pas. Deidara était étendu au sol inconscient.

-Deidara ! Hoqueta Sasori en se précipitant vers le blond. Il était brulant de fièvre.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint à lui Deidara du laisser sa vision s'adapter pour y voir quelque chose. Il avait toujours aussi mal au crâne et… une minute c'était quoi ces machins au plafond ? Il observa les formes étranges un moment, laissant le temps à ses fonctions cérébrale pour se remettre à marcher un peu près normalement. Des pantins. C'était des pantins qui était accroché au plafond. S'il y avait des marionnettes cela voulais dire que… Tournant la tête sur le côté il vit Sasori qui lui tournait le dos, gratter il ne savait quoi à la table voisine.

Il se rendit, du faite, compte qu'il était allongé sur une table et couvert d'une couette moelleuse.

Allongé sur une table… chez Sasori…

-Ahhhhh ! Cria t-il en tombant à la renverse au bas de la table.

-Deidara ! Sursauta de surprise Sasori en se tournant. Attend ne bouge pas tu vas...

-Ne me touche pas ! Cria le blond épouvanté en reculant et tâtant son corps sous toutes les coutures.

«_Ouf…_» son collègue l'avait apparemment pas disséqué, ni entamé de le changer en marionnette. Relevant le nez il vit Sasori le fixer bizarrement. Comme si… non, le roux était une marionnette lui même, il ne pouvais pas ressentir de peine…

-Qu… qu'est ce que je fais dans ton atelier ? Demanda Deidara en tentant de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé.

-J'ai fait baisser ta fièvre. Je t'ai retrouvé inconscient dans ta chambre il y a deux jours. Ajouta t-il en voyant le blond ouvrir la bouche.

-… la porte était fermer…

-Ne me remercie pas sur tout gamin, soupira le roux.

Deidara gonfla ses joues comme les enfants qui boude et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible.

-D'abord j'avais pas besoin de ton aide.

-Ha oui, j'ai vu ça, tu te débrouillais à merveille étalé par terre.

Se drapant dans la couette agacé, ses mains tremblants légèrement par manque de machouillage de glaise, Deidara rétorqua:

-Pfff… depuis quand c'est ton problème, hm ! Je veux qu'on me fout la paix, moi.

-Tu es pénible gamin, tu chercher quoi à la fin ? De l'attention ou qu'on t'abandonne ? T'es pas claire ! S'énerva Sasori.

-La ferme ! Je t'ai rien demandé moi !

-Très bien, la prochaine fois que tu es dans la merde je te regarderais te débrouiller. Ou mieux, je proposerais à Pain de s'occuper de tes soucis, vu que je t'insupporte apparemment !

-Mais ta gueule ! Explosa le blond en sautant sur ses pieds. Personne comprend rien ! Toi encore moins avec ta fichu boite d'allumette à la place du cœur ! Cria t-il en pointant Sasori du doigts. J'ai pas besoin de la pitié ni de l'aide de qui que ce soit ! Je me suis toujours très bien débrouillé tout seul ! Alors arrêtez de faire semblant que je vous intéresse, je vous haï tous ! J'ai pas l'intention de me laissé manipuler comme un servant de cette putain d'organisation ! Et je ferais jamais partie de ta collection d'horreur ! Cria avec rage Deidara avant de partir vivement en défonçant la porte d'un coup de pied.

L'ex-ninja d'Iwa en avait plus que marre de se pantin bipolaire de Sasori et de toute cette organisation secrète à la noix. Il maudit à nouveau le jour ou cette tête à claque au sharingan l'avait battue. Bien évidement au moment ou il pensait ça, il bouscula la dite tête à claque.

-Tiens, boucle d'or ! Sourit Kisame derrière Itachi, Deidara l'entendit à peine.

-Tu peux pas regarder ou tu marche espèce d'aveugle à deux balles !

Itachi fronça simplement les sourcils en proie à un conflit intérieur (oui, il marchait les yeux fermer, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas perçut l'expert des explosifs ?).

-Venant d'une blonde enroulé dans une couette comme un rouleau de printemps… Commenta Kisame, piqué par le vent que le blond venait de lui mettre.

-Toi le poisson de compagnie pour non-voyant, tu ferais mieux de fermer ta grande gueule, hm ! Grogna Deidara ses yeux envoyant toujours des éclaires à Itachi.

-Qu'est ce que Sasori à pu te faire hein ? Fit Kisame en pointant la porte du roux qui pendait difficilement sur ses gons un peu plus loin. Pour te mettre dans des états pareille… il n'aurait pas…

Deidara devint écarlate de colère et sans laisser Kisame finir sa phrase ou Itachi sortir de ses réflexions, il utilisa un doton* pour les attaquer et les envoyer hors de sa vue.

Ils évitèrent bien sur, mais cela laissa le temps au blond de s'éclipser loin de toute source de colère. S'énerver n'arrangeais pas son mal de tête au contraire.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive à celui-là ? Demanda sombrement Itachi, debout à l'horizontal sur le mur.

-Il est de mauvais poil par ce qu'il est malade. Répondit une voix dans leur dos.

-Hidan !? Toi et Kakuzu vous êtes au repère aussi ? S'exclama Kisame et remettant son épée, qu'il avait utilisé pour parer l'attaque de Deidara, dans son dos.

-On repart tout à l'heure pour plusieurs jours. Mais j'ai entendu le barouf, il sourit. Je me disais bien que ça devait être une fête de re-trouvaille !

-On vient de se faire agresser par Boucle d'or.

-Moi j'ai trouvé le spectacle très distrayant, rigola le jashin. En plus Blondi à de bonnes réparties !

-Mouai, je préfère autant ne pas me faire traiter de poisson, moi !

-Fait toi violenté par Sasori et on en reparle des gentils surnoms que donne Blondi !

-On veux pas savoir Hidan ! S'exclama Kisame faussement dégouté.

-Sasori ? Il est calme d'habitude, tu as éprouvé sa patience ? Demanda Itachi intrigué.

-Heu… apparemment je lui aurais coupé la parole plusieurs fois. En même temps, avec son mouchoir devant la bouche comment il veux que je devine quand il va parler s't imbécile ! Disgressa le fervent au cheveux blanc en faisant de grands gestes.

Kisame sourit avec amusement en montrant ses dents pointues, devant l'expansion de Hidan.

-On doit aller faire notre rapport Kisame. Dis Itachi en re-descendant du murs tranquillement. L'homme requin soupira, les rapport ça l'ennuyait au possible. Replaçant son épée, il emboita le pas au brun en faisant un signe de la main à Hidan.

-Ouai à plus Némo ! Rie le jashin.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là Sasori restait immobile et fixait le vague, la où se tenait Deidara un peu plus tôt. Il se sentait… mal, le reliquaire ancré dans son torse, la seule partie de lui encore biologique, était particulièrement douloureux. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à le serrer, à le tordre de toutes ses forces. Ce que le gamin lui avait craché à la figure… il connaissait ses mots. Combien de fois ce les s'était-il répété lorsqu'il était enfant dans son village, comme quand il avait chercher de redonner vie à ses parents. Autant que lui était devenue apathique, Deidara laissait exploser sa colère. Après tout c'est vrai qu'il ne savait rien ou presque du blond.

Il ne comprenait pas lui même pour quelle raison il ressentait le besoin de savoir pourquoi le blond le rejetait aussi fort. Il avait déjà inspiré de la peur à son coéquipier et celui-ci avait peut être été dégouté par sa véritable apparence lorsqu'il lui avait révélé; mais Deidara était une des rare personne qui avait une pensé pour lui en combat. Bien sur sinon ils n'auraient jamais pu faire équipe si aucun des deux ne prenait en compte l'autre dans leur missions… en tout cas mieux que lui qui oubliait souvent la condition mortel de son benjamin.

Sasori avait maintenant peur de comprendre les cris que poussait intérieurement Deidara.

* * *

_**Doton***_ Technique ninja de l'élément terre.

**Voilà fin du chapitre 4, que va t-il donc ce passer ensuite ? Mystère, mystère :D**

**Je ne le sais pas plus que vous en faite X)**

**Je n'ai pour le moment rien prévue ou écrit pour la suite, vous avez des idées ?**

**Ce chapitre mérite t-il des Reviews ?**


End file.
